


We Wish You A Belli Christmas!

by Nemesister



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Christmas Special, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Fiona shows Daniella and Debilitas how to celebrate Christmas.
Relationships: Fiona Belli/Daniella
Kudos: 8





	We Wish You A Belli Christmas!

Fiona looked out the window, seeing the white flakes flutter down from the heavens.

"Look Hewie," Fiona gestured to the window.

Hewie trotted over to her, making her crouch down and wrap an arm around him.

"It's snow. Surely you've seen it before, right?"

Hewie barked beside her.

"Come on, Hewie. It'll soon be Christmas. Let's get the others, so we can decorate this place."

Hewie barked as she stood to then run out.

"Daniella! Daniella!" she called out as she ran around the large castle in search of the former maid, who still liked to preoccupy herself with cleaning from time to time.

Hewie managed to easily sniff her out and barked happily once he'd found her.

"Hewie," she turned to him as she climbed down the ladder, what with dusting the bookcases.

"Daniella," Fiona smiled brightly at finally finding her, though slightly out of breath due to excitement and running.

"Miss Fiona," the lavender haired woman responded in turn, looking slightly puzzled at her need for haste.

"I've told you, call me Fiona." The younger woman reminded her.

"My apologies," Daniella sighed. "It's what's I'm used to."

"I know, but you'll get used to it. Now come with me, I've something I need to show you." Fiona smiled while taking her hand in hers and pulling her along with her.

"Where are we going, Miss... I mean, Fiona." Daniella now asked her as she was forced through the castle.

"I want you to see something," Fiona replied, keeping rather secretive about where they were going.

Once at the large door to the outside world, Fiona let go of Daniella's hand to push open the door.

"You may have seen this before, but I wanted to see your reaction now that you're...well..."

"Complete?" Daniella suggested.

"I was thinking now that you can feel things," she instead thought. "I would very much like to see your reaction."

Daniella couldn't help but smile. It seemed wonderful to Fiona to see her actually smile at feeling for once, feeling an emotion for the first time. The feeling of happyness.

"Just look," she gestured as she pushed open the door. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Daniella's eyes lit up at the white coating that lay spread out across the grounds. The way it crunched a little underfoot, the cold and wetness it brought with it as each flake dropped upon her flesh or her clothes, melting instantly and leaving behind a droplet of cold water.

"It's cold and wet," she responded with a look of disgust. "Not very pleasant at all."

Fiona smiled as she bent down to scoop some off the floor to then shape it into a ball using her hands. "It's frozen water and you do this with it."

Daniella just stood there as Fiona threw the snowball at her. It exploded on impact, leaving small clumps of snow on her clothes. Which once again melted to leave a wet patch upon her.

"You throw it at people?" Daniella asked in disbelief.

"Well, you're supposed to run and dodge them." Fiona chuckled lightly in response.

"I see," Daniella thought as she crouched down to scoop some into her bandaged up hands.

She then shaped it into a ball and aimed at Fiona, who quickly dodged, though Hewie jumped out of nowhere to catch it in his mouth, finding it wasn't actually a ball at all.

"Ah, Hewie." Fiona laughed, making Daniella join in too. "Was that cold?"

He barked and wagged his tail before running through the thickening snow. It was hard to actually see him with him being white as well.

As Daniella managed to land a snowball on Fiona, the younger woman couldn't help but laugh as she brushed herself of snow. While standing she caught sight of Debilitas peeking his head around the door, as soon as he saw her he ducked out of the way.

"Come out and join us," she told him.

He looked around the door again, his large childlike eyes widening even more.

"Play?" he asked.

"Yes, come play with us." She told him as she gathered some snow to throw at him.

He looked to the snow that had just hit him in the chest then up at Fiona as she received another hit from Daniella, who was now running away.

Debilitas jumped up and down in excitement, grabbed a rather large handfull of snow and threw it their way. It was really nice to have a fun and relaxing time after all the horror she'd been put through.

Especially as the Belli castle staff made her laugh so much, what with Debilitas finding exactly where Danella was hiding by throwing a large amount of snow her way. It resulted in all the snow falling from the tree right on top of her. She screamed at now having a snow blanket. Fiona was in a fit of giggles, as was Debilitas who'd actually been a little nervous of doing so at first.

"I'm so sorry, Dani. It's just so funny," Fiona apologised as she ran over to help brush the snow of her.

"It-It's n-not so f-funny," Daniella shivered as she glared at Debilitas, who'd now stopped laughing as well.

"Come on. I'll make hot chocolate, that'll warm you up." Fiona now suggested.

Daniella nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself, still shaking from the cold as Fiona helped her back inside. Once back indoors Fiona sat Daniella by the fire, while also draping a blanket over the top of her before heading off to the kitchen.

No

"There's got to be something in here," she frowned as she searched high and low.

Eventually she found some, boiled up some milk and added it to the chocolate powder.

"Can't forget the marshmallows," she smiled as she sprinkled them on top.

Debilitas watched how delicate she was and tried to copy her himself, but ended up having an overflow of the sweets and sprinkled chocolate powder.

"Looks good," she encouraged him, making him giggle. "Do you like it?"

Bringing the mug to his lips he drank it back in one go, but had to fan his mouth.

"It's hot, silly." She reminded him, getting a big grin in return.

"Me like. Me like. More please," Debilitas handed back his mug to her.

Fiona sighed but made him some more before she could eventually join Daniella by the fire.

"Here's your hot chocolate, let me know if you like it."

Daniella savoured it, being new to all these tastes and smells could be a little overwhelming at first.

"I like it," she finally gave her opinion.

Fiona smiled. "Would you like another?"

She nodded and here Fiona was making them all another round of drinks. She couldn't wait to get them to try Advocaat.

"Do you have any decorations around here?" she later asked.

Daniella looked at her as if she'd gone mad. The castle was practically full of decorations.

"Christmas decorations?" Fiona corrected herself.

Daniella shook her head.

"Then we should make them to decorate this place. I want to make this a perfect Christmas, even if my parents aren't here to share it with me."

Daniella took note of the sadness in her tone and before she even knew what she was doing, she was hugging the younger woman. Fiona felt safe and warm in her arms.

"Thank you," she sighed heavily against her.

Daniella felt a warmth inside her too. The feeling she'd never experience before, the feeling of loving another.

xXx

"We need a tree," Fiona suggested as the place was now looking more and more festive.

"There's tree's in the garden," Daniella pointed out.

"A pine tree," Fiona suggested.

"Debilitas is the one you should be asking."

Fiona nodded and headed off to find him in the gardens playing in the snow with Hewie.

"Debilitas!" she shouted to him.

"Fiona," he turned to her.

"Do we have any pine tree's?"

"Pine," he pointed over at a tree full of snow.

"Would you mind cutting it down and brining it inside?"

"Bring-in-side," he nodded.

She watched as he walked over to hug the tree and tear it from the ground without a problem, it wasn't a large tree, more along the lines of small to medium hence why he'd pulled it so easily.

"Bring-in-side," he repeated happily as he carried it up the steps and into the castle.

Daniella found a large bucket to put it in to keep it watered.

"I found some small decorations," she then said as she brought a box over with her.

"These will be perfect for the tree," Fiona smiled as she started to take them out to place upon the branches.

"Help?" Debilitas asked.

Fiona nodded, watching as he gently placed them on.

"Fiona, what happens on Christmas?" Daniella asked out of curiosity.

"It's a day only celebrated once a year, when family and friends get together to exhange wrapped gifts and have a big meal of turkey and vegetables."

Daniella took all in, after all everything was new to her.

"Sharing of gifts?" she thought. "What would I even give to her?"

Maybe going into town would help, plus as Fiona had said they were to have a Christmas meal. She knew the ins and outs of looking after the place after all. Quickly sticking up on the food needed, she knew she was ready or was she?

xXx

Come Christmas morning, everyone had joined together in the large decorated living room.

"This is for you Debilitas," Fiona passed him a present over.

He clapped his hands together excitedly before tearing into the wrapped box.

"Dolly," he smiled as he took the brand new doll from the box to hug.

Fiona handed Hewie one and watched him tear it open to find treats and a nice juicy bone. Debilitas had given the two ladies a bunch of freshly picked flowers from the garden.

Now it was time for Fiona and Daniella to exchange gifts. Fiona opened hers, finding Daniella had gotten her a new outfit, specially made to her size this time. As well as earrings and a choker. Daniella had opened hers to receive something of which she would have never expected, a kitten.

"Do you like her?" Fiona asked.

Daniella gave a nod as tears formed in her eyes, not blood this time thankfully. She was just happy to have someone like Fiona to show kindness to her all together.

"I love her," she smiled as she lifted the small kitten from the box. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Fiona smiled in return as she reached out to take the older woman's hand. "I thought she may help with... Well you know, calming you down."

"I will cherish her," Daniella hugged the small creature to her.

Once they were done with presents, they had their meal. Even Hewie, who got a nice turkey leg and the kitten with a small saucer of milk. They then drank eggnog and listened to some Christmas carols as Debilitas snored loudly on the floor after his first ever drink.

"Mistletoe," Fiona pointed out excitedly as she pulled Daniella under it.

"What's that f..." Daniella started to ask before Fiona leaned in to kiss her.

"It's traditional to kiss under mistletoe," Fiona grinned at her, clearly a little tipsy but not too much.

Daniella wasted no time locking lips with her this time to extend the kiss.

oOo

Once the night started to end, the pair took to the sofa to snuggle up. Hewie was curled up by the fire, licking the kitten as if he were her father.

"I love you," Fiona looked up at Daniella. "I thought you were so beautiful the moment I met you. I'm glad I managed to help you through your troubles."

"I'm glad you did as well," Daniella smiled as she looked down on her. "And I thought you were beautiful too. Oh and I love you more."

"Nuh uh," Fiona frowned. "I love you more."

Daniella chuckled lightly in response as Fiona's eyelids closed and soon she was sound asleep. Seeing no other choice, Daniella followed suit.


End file.
